A New Addition
by xoxoKATHERINExoxo
Summary: The Lightwoods still plan on tearing apart the institute brick by brick. However, Benedict Lightwood is now under constant surveillance of the Clave. This results in them having no way in now that Gideon has become a lost cause. Except, what about the new addition?


**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction so please try to be nice! If you can't, well then constructive criticism has to be my most favourite type of criticism! Don't mind all the u's in everything, I'm from Canada! All of that being said, I do not own the Infernal Devices nor any of the characters within the books! Enjoy!**

Benedict Lightwood clutched the invitation in his hand, shooing away his maid to fetch his youngest son, Gabriel. The maid gave a proper curtsy and rushed out of the study, knowing Benedict was in a hurry.

The invitation had come as a surprise. Benedict had always heard of these sort of things exactly when they happened. However, relatively recently, he's had a sort of falling out with the members of the Clave and it cost him dearly. Consul reluctantly waved off any comments that left his mouth. This was all because of the dastardly people who lived at the institute, which made it just that much worse. It was quite awful what Benedict had done, though. It was his business, his own personal matters. They needn't be tampering with it. Benedict certainly didn't want them meddling around in his personal life, or his life at all. Yet, to his dismay they had, and it caused him almost everything. His eldest son, Gideon. His pride. His say. His friendship with the clave and they were also suspicious he was in direct contact with Axel Mortmain. Which he was, but they didn't need to know. The only thing he could be thankful for was that Gabriel had no idea.

When the doorknob turned, Benedict was shot out of his thoughts and back to the real world to find Gabriel in the doorway. Gabriel's hair was slightly disheveled and he had no waistcoat on, just his shirt, which was tucked in to his pants at the waist. His tie complimented his emerald green eyes perfectly. His taller, slim muscular build seemed somewhat awkward in the doorway, yet it seemed perfect at the same time. His shoulders were back and his head was up, back straight. That was something about the Lightwoods. You would never find them slumped over.

"I was told you called for me father and came immediately." Gabriel said, casually leaning against the doorway.

Benedict gestured for his son to come into the room, tapping his sickly pale fingers against the desk beside him, "Well don't just stand there, boy. Come in! We have urgent matters to discuss.

"Not another demon outbreak again, is it?" Gabriel moved into the room, "Or those little clockwork bastards. I've had enough of them."

"Not at all." Responded his father, "Worse actually."

Gabriel walked over to a side table and poured him self a glass of scotch, "Worse how?" He said, turning back and swirling the alcohol in his glass, now seemingly interested in the conversation.

Without a word, Benedict handed to Gabriel the invitation that was in his hand. Gabriel took the invitation gladly and his green eyes brightened, blazing over the thick piece of paper. It was surprising that his glass of scotch did not fall straight from his hand.

The invitation read:

_Benedict Lightwood and Son,_

_You have been invited to an afternoon party at the London Institute for Shadowhunters to celebrate the newest addition of the institute. The youngest sibling to William Herondale and only other Heronalde child left, Miss Cecily from Yorkshire. We hope to see you for 2pm on November 12__th__ 2012._

_-Mr and Mrs. Henry Branwell._

After reading the invitation, the only thing Gabriel was able to sputter out was, "Huh."

His father did not look pleased in the slightest with this response. "'Huh? All you are able to say is 'huh'. Come on! Speak up, Gabriel!" Benedict spoke in his most demanding voice, seemingly angry at the arrival of the Herondale girl.

Unlike when he was a child, Gabriel did not flinch at the use of his father's tone. "Well, I can say I am quite surprised." Gabriel expected everyone would be surprised at the child's arrival. "I suppose the institute must be over joyed with the coming of the Herondale child. I have yet to see why she is our problem or of our interest."

A cold, dark laugh emitted from Benedict's lips, "Oh this is no child." Obviously, after receiving the invitation, he had made sure to be in direct contact with the Consul immediately. And even though it wasn't much, Benedict had still gotten some information from him. "She is Ms. Tessa Gray's age, I do believe."

Unable to deal with this news, Gabriel downed the rest of his scotch, smacking his lips together from the bitter taste, "Girl, lady, woman, whomever, I still do not see how she is of concern to us."

"Come on boy, think!" Benedict could never really say he liked his youngest son much. Gabriel was definitely the most compliant and he was always loyal but it always felt like he never wanted to do anything about any sort of problems they had. Which at the moment, was a lot of problems.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and brought his shoulder up in a shrug, "Honestly father, I have no idea what you are thinking of doing." It made Gabriel feel stupid but at the same time, some of his fathers plans were so far fetched he wouldn't be able to guess them if there was a seraph blade to his neck.

Letting out a groan, Benedict just gave it all away, "A young girl, 15 maybe 16. New home. No parents. Just found out her brother is a complete fool that even comes with a jesters cap. She is confused, probably lonely. Doesn't know anyone in her new home." He took a pause, his eyes pleading for Gabriel to catch on and finish the rest. Noticing that wouldn't happen, he sighed and continued, "A handsome, older boy steps into the picture. He is charming and flirtatious but he also knows what he is doing."

"Father, please. Enough already. I don't like the sound of it." Gabriel interjected seemingly shooting down his father proposal.

"But wait, this _boy _is the way into the girls head. She obviously will know things about the institute over time, and why wouldn't she trust the only constant and trustworthy person in her life with these secrets?"

Gabriel's face lit up, "There is no reason why she wouldn't."

Benedict got up from his seat and walked over, clapping his son on the shoulder, "Exactly!" he proclaimed, "There is no reason she shouldn't!" In this moment, Benedict Lightwood almost didn't look unhealthy. His face was shining with glee but glee to someone else was not what it was to him. Glee to Benedict was sinister and slimy. The only thing to be happy about is when someone else's life will be ruined. And with his son, the whole institute will be torn down brick after brick after brick. All those secrets they built up over the years will be torn down. They will be left naked and with no place to hide.

"Father, how am I supposed to meet this young lady?" Benedict pointed in the invitation in the young mans hand. "Oh, yes."

"I will send correspondence to the institute that you will be arriving at the party a bit earlier than the invitation says as you want to see your brother." Benedict moved over to the door. "Don't disappoint me on this Gabriel." And he left, shutting the rich oak door behind him.

Gabriel downed the rest of his scotch and knew he was going to a lot more where that came from.

So? Was it good? Was it okay? Was it a bit boring? Did it sound to modern? Let me know these things you guys! R&R! -Kate


End file.
